


Work To Do

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [26]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Peter's mind atthatmoment





	Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 46. work

The collider — 

The kid — 

Aunt May — 

His thoughts were barely holding together, flickering over his life in disjointed gasps.

There was work to be done.

No matter how hard he got hit, how far he fell, he got back up. It was the way it had to be!

The kid would have to do it this time. The strange kid that was like him and so new to it, as scared and surprised as he had been when he first got bit.

Footsteps were near, and he made his mind work, made the words come.

He didn't get back up.


End file.
